Warmness of the Soul
by David A7X Perez
Summary: This is my first Victorious Christmas story and first Victorious story in years. This is a Jori story because why the hell not. Tori has fallen in love with Jade and ends up becoming her Secret Santa. She struggles to give Jade a perfect gift until her brother and Tori's best friend Jason comes to her aid. The song belongs to Avenged Sevenfold, all credit to them. Enjoy the story!


**Hello everyone, I've decided to write a Victorious Christmas story for the first time in years. I'm working on my new Sonic story, but for Christmas I'm making an exception. This is a Tori/Jade, or Jori, story about Tori being Jade's Secret Santa and how they fall in love. I hope you enjoy this small one-shot and I'll be back to writing more in 2020. Enjoy everyone!**

**Warmness of the Soul**

It was a rare sight to see the city of Los Angeles covered in a light blanket of snow during the Christmas. For all it's citizens, it was indeed a sight to behold and enjoy while it lasts. At Hollywood Arts, the students took advantage of the snow by dancing, having snowball fights, and expressing their art skills with snow angels and portraits. One student, however, was not really in the Christmas spirit as she sat down by her locker. Our own Tori Vega was sadly staring at her journal.

"Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be the one who hurts my heart every chance she gets? Why did I have to be a fool to fall in love with her?" Tori sadly said to herself. Earlier that day, Sikowitz had given out Secret Santa to his students once again after last year's success. Tori ended up receiving, the one and only Jade West, as her Secret Santa and boy was not happy at all.

"It sucks that no one wanted to trade with me, not even Beck." Tori whispered again. Ever since her first day at Hollywood Arts, Tori had developed a huge crush on Jade despite her mistreatment to the younger Vega sister. A couple months back, Beck and Jade decided to mutually end their relationship as they didn't want to continue fighting and hurting each other. Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Cat stood out of the way, not wanting to get involved should anything had happened.

That night, Jade came over to Tori's home and hugged her so tight while shedding tears, releasing nearly two years of love deep within her heart. Tori whispered soothing words as she heard Jade blame herself for the breakup, which hurt Tori deep down. It was only natural for Tori and Jade to bond after and soon Tori's crush turned into falling in love with Jade, but she didn't want to risk the friendship they had built. She didn't want to be just a throwaway toy for Jade, she loves her.

"But it will never happen. We're better off as friends." Tori said finally letting her tears fall after holding them in for so long. She didn't want to be friends with Jade, she loved her for being Jade. Everything about Jade gave Tori butterflies in her stomach, the way she takes no crap from anyone, how she loses herself when she sings, and of course having a voluptuous, sexy body. But the best part about Jade were her beautiful blue-green eyes; she loves losing herself in Jade's eyes.

"Those beautiful blue-green eyes. The ones I can never have to myself." Tori said hugging her knees. She was thankful she was alone in the school while the other students were outside enjoying the snow. Tori rested her head on her knees as she sobbed in sadness, wanting her dream girl in her arms now. She never noticed a person taking a seat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and patted her in comfort. The person's voice finally broke Tori out of her funk.

"Why aren't you outside enjoying the snow?" The person asked. Tori wiped her tears before looking up at the guy, a small smile forming on Tori's face. It was Jason Nathan West, Jade's brother who's the same age as Tori and her best, most loyal friend. Tori and Jason had met each other in elementary school through Jason's best friend and Tori's brother Daniel "Danny" Vega. He was the one who Tori admitted she is in love with Jade since the siblings hardly talk at home.

"Hey Roxas." Tori joked. Jason laughed at the nickname Tori and his friends gave him. Jason is the spitting image of Jade apart from being a boy and having his golden-blonde hair in the exact style as Roxas himself along with the trademark ocean-blue eyes. In fact, Tori was the one who gave him that nickname after their love of their favorite video game series; Kingdom Hearts.

"And you are my Xion." Jason jokingly called Tori by her nickname. Their friendship is as strong, caring and loving as Roxas and Xion's.

"Hey." Tori replied playfully shoving Jason. The young man returned the favor and for a moment, Tori had joy and happiness in her heart. But it ended quick as Tori sadly looked down at her journal, letting out a sigh. Jason looked down at Tori's journal and saw the amazing drawings and poems Tori wrote for Jade. He knew that writing and drawing in secret were Tori's way of expressing her true feelings to Jason's older sister.

"Jade. Sikowitz gave you Jade as Secret Santa?" Jason said adding two and two together. Tori only nodded not trusting her mouth, she loved how Jason's intelligence surpassed even the smartest students in the school.

"Yes, he did. Jason, am I like Xion? Am I just a Nobody to Jade? I'm truly, madly, and deeply in love with Jade, but I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to be like Beck and Jade." Tori said crying. Jason instantly pulled Tori into a hug, feeling her tears soak his jacket as he quietly whistled _Dearly Beloved_; Tori's favorite song from Kingdom Hearts. Whenever a storm passed over Los Angeles when Tori was younger, Jason and Danny would play that theme to calm her down.

"No, Tori. You are not a Nobody. You just have not told Jade about your true feelings. I know my sister. She's not the Goth gank, sorry sis, the whole school knows. She's more that that, you and I both know. So, don't ever doubt yourself or your feelings for my sister." Jason said in comfort. Tori lifted her head and allowed Jason to wipe her tears away, she was very grateful he was here.

"Thanks Jason. Maybe you are right, I just don't know what to do." Tori responded.

"That's not true. You're Tori, you know how to express yourself. You just need a little push that's all. Now in the meantime, let's talk about Secret Santa." Jason said picking up Tori's journal. He flipped through the pages, mentally taking notes while Tori just watched on. He noticed a running theme in her journal entries, each one had a lyric from an Avenged Sevenfold song.

"Hey Tori. These lyrics you wrote, I recognized them." Jason said continuing his work.

"Yeah. Avenged Sevenfold, your favorite band. I found one of their old, forgotten songs and just wrote the lyrics in my entries." Tori admitted. Jason couldn't help but feel a smile forming on his face, chuckling to how blind Tori is when she wrote. Tori was confused until the young man playfully patted her head, making the moment even more hilarious.

"What? Come on, tell me?" Tori huffed in anger. Jason laughed a little more before calming himself and finally spoke to Tori.

"Are you that blind?" Jason asked, receiving a shrug as Tori's response. "Tori, you've been writing your Secret Santa gift to my sis this whole time and you didn't even realize it. That's what makes it funny Tori." Jason stated to the dense younger Vega. Tori's eyes followed Jason's finger tracing all the lyrics she wrote in her journal entries. At that moment, Tori looked back at Jason in realization before smacking her forehead, she was dense and made Jason laugh once more.

"I'm stupid." Tori said to herself. Jason laughed wholeheartedly while Tori allowed her best friend to enjoy his fun. After a good two minutes of laughing, Jason relaxed and patted Tori's leg.

"The song is an old classic. You need to perform it for Jade. That's your gift." Jason clearly stated. Tori quietly thought it over, it was a song that perfectly depicted Tori's love for the Goth girl. She dreamily thought about singing it to Jade in front of the school, everyone applauding and cheering for the performance, and finally kissing Jade's sweet lips. Feeling a smile forming, Tori was brought out by Jason snapping his fingers and spoke to him.

"What if she doesn't love it?" Tori questioned Jason, feeling doubt and dread beating in her heart.

"No way. She will fall in love with you hook, line and sinker." Jason said smirking like his sister. Tori let out a sigh, there was no point in arguing with him when he was right. If she was going to perform the song to Jade, she will need the help of Jason and his friends.

"Okay, only on one condition? We perform as a duet." Tori said with her own smirk. Jason smiled as the bell ringed to signal the next class period. Tori and Jason stood up and were about to go their separate ways until Jason gave his answer.

"Deal. I'll get Rob, Andy, Marcus, and Joey to help. You get Danny on board." Jason replied. Tori nodded in return as the pair went to their next class. Later that day, Jason called the respective cousins of Robbie, Beck, Andre, and Cat's brother to join the performance. As for Tori, let's say her brother immediately agreed and was finally proud his sister will admit her feelings.

"It's about time sis." Danny said. He was like Tori, albeit a boy with black hair cut in a low fade style with matching eyes. Tori smiled as a knock was heard at their front door with Danny opening to welcome Jason, Rob, Marcus, Andy, and Joey.

"What's up Tori?" Rob kindly asked. Tori could swear Robert "Rob" Shapiro bared a strong physical resemblance to Cole Sprouse, except with blond hair.

"Doing better now Rob." Tori answered.

"Jason told us everything. Finally!" Marcus spoke next. Marcus Harris had brown eyes with his black hair styled in corn rows and built like Andre. Tori was happy Jason told his friends about Tori's secret because she trusted them and made a pact to never reveal it until she was ready.

"Yeah, finally." Andy spoke up. Like Rob, Tori could swear Andrew "Andy" Oliver looked exactly like Devon Werkheiser, which earned him the unwanted nickname of Mophead. This leaves Cat's brother Joseph "Joey" Valentine who, you could say, was an exact copy of Logan Henderson with red highlights in his hair to match his sister.

"Let's stop the chit-chat and get down to business." Joey exclaimed loudly.

"Let's do it!" Jason and the boys said in unison. Tori sat down at her piano while Jason pulled out his black Gibson acoustic guitar. Danny and the gang sat down in the living room as they practiced Tori's song. For the rest of the night, Tori sang her heart out with Jason as Danny and the boys played their respective instruments perfectly to the song. After practice, Tori couldn't help but tearfully breakdown in joy as she hugged Jason and her friends, thanking them for everything.

The next day was a beautiful day at Hollywood Arts as Sikowitz' students gave their gifts. Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat accepted their creative gifts from each other. As for Jade, she was the only who didn't receive a gift because she was waiting for Tori. She had Tori as her Secret Santa again and bought her a gift to thank her for being there through her breakup. Jade was starting to feel sad due to Tori being nowhere in sight, it hurt her heart she was not here.

"Where is she?" Jade asked herself. Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Cat arrived at her locker to see the hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What's up Jade?" Beck asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Why the sad look?" Andre added to the question.

"Well I'm Tori's Secret Santa again. I haven't seen her at all today." Jade responded sadly.

"Well, she doesn't miss a school day. So, maybe she's hiding." Robbie said.

"One time, Joey and I…" Cat started to speak, only for Jade to shove paper in her mouth. Jade closed her locker and began to leave only to be stopped by Tori speaking up in a microphone.

"Hey everyone. I'm Tori Vega." Tori introduced herself to the school. Jade and the others saw Tori standing on top of the stairs dressed in a Kingdom Hearts II inspired outfit much like Kairi's. Jade spotted her brother Jason with his acoustic guitar next to Tori with Marcus sitting down with his keyboard. Rob was the lead guitarist with Joey as rhythm guitarist, Andy playing bass guitar and Danny on drums set behind Jason and Marcus.

"I'm Jason West and we're here to perform a special song." Jason said into his microphone.

"This song is for a person I have fallen in love with and I hope she enjoys it. Yes everyone, I'm a lesbian." Tori finally admitted, feeling a huge weight off her shoulders. The school was shocked and surprised Tori had the strength to admit she's a lesbian. Jade and the gang were surprised by the fact but was quickly replaced by support for their friend.

"So, if you have a problem with that, you best pray I don't end up burying any of you in the woods. Understand." Danny jokingly said into his mic. The school just laughed at the threat as Tori spoke from her heart.

"The girl I've fallen for means the whole world to me. She is my light in my darkness and I would do anything to see her beautiful smile." Tori said as she finally looked at Jade. Jade felt a strong feeling beating in her heart once her eyes met with Tori's, both lost in their own world. Jason smiled upon seeing them as Tori returned the smile and spoke to her one true love.

"Jade, from your Secret Santa, this song is for you." Tori said to Jade. Everyone quietly watched as Marcus began playing his keyboard. Tori closed her eyes as she let Marcus play the piano and felt Jason standing next to her as she opened them and sang to Jade.

_Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make._

_And that feeling of doubt, it's erased._

_I'll never feel alone again with you by my side._

_You're the one, and in you I confide. NO_

_(oh-oh-oh)_

Marcus moved his head to the rhythm as Jason took over and sang the next verse.

_And we have gone through good and bad times._

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind._

_You've been there from the start for me._

_And your loves always been true as can be._

_I give my heart to you._

_I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

_(Woh-oh-oh)_

After the verse, Rob and the boys instantly joined the performance. The whole school moved to the song, hearing Jason strum his guitar with Rob, Joey, and Andy playing their guitars beautifully. Marcus and Danny played piano and the drums wonderfully as Tori and Jason sang the chorus.

_And we have gone through good and bad times._

_But your unconditional love was always on my mind._

_You've been there from the start for me._

_And your loves always been true as can be._

_I give my heart to you._

_I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

_(Woh-oh-oh)_

Marcus played the piano solo perfectly as Tori looked to Jade with tears falling from her eyes. Jade, too, felt tears falling as she realized Tori's song was all about her and how she will never stop loving her. Jade tearfully smiled as she walked to the center of the hall with Tori doing the same. The boys smiled at the pair as Tori sang the final verse to Jade with Jason singing along.

_I give my heart to you._

_I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you._

_(Woh-oh-oh)_

Marcus played the final notes, ending their performance. The entire school cheered and clapped in unison after the incredible performance as Tori and Jade were lost in each other's eyes. Tori cried seeing Jade in tears of joy, the ones proving Tori has stolen Jade's heart.

"I love you Jade. I always have and always will." Tori cried in joy. Jade let out a sob and immediately cupped Tori's face, kissing her with passion. All their friends as well as the school cheered and applauded, Tori and Jade were finally together. Tori and Jade kissed each other with love and joy until air became necessary and rested their foreheads, now crying in happiness.

"You stole my heart Tori. I love you." Jade said pulling Tori into a hug. Tori happily cried in her shoulder as she felt Jade wrapping something around her neck. Releasing herself, Tori looked down and gasped at the beautiful necklace Jade had given her. It was a Paopu Fruit necklace, signally they will always be a part of each other's lives and their destinies were now intertwined.

"My gift to you Tori." Jade said smiling. Tori wiped away her tears and kissed Jade's lips, happier than she has ever been in her life. Andre and the gang congratulated Tori and Jade's relationship along with her song. After hugging her friends and her new girlfriend, Tori turned to see Jason and the boys smirking at their friend with Jason breaking the silence.

"Merry Christmas Tori." Jason said.

"Merry Christmas Jason." Tori replied with a grateful smile. She hugged Jason as Danny and the others joined in on the group hug. Tori finally has her Christmas gift; she finally has Jade thanks to Jason. Merry Christmas everyone and have a wonderful Happy New Year!

**The End!**


End file.
